Untitled
by BurningHeart
Summary: Jemand Bestimmtes wird entführt, was Jack ziemlich aus der Bahn wirft. Love Triangle J/S/M


**Titel: **_Untitled (Titel folgt)_

**Serie: **Without A Trace

**Spoiler: ** None

**Genre: **Crime, Drama, Love

**Beta-Leserin:** crying-tear (vielen lieben Dank knuddel bist die Beste! = )

**Anmerkung:** Hannah ist 16 Jahre alt****

Chapter 1.

Etwas benommen saß er in seinem Büro. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Gedanken der Verzweiflung. Gedanken der Angst. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Hatte er sie verloren? War es endgültig zu spät? Er hatte sie doch nur beschützen wollen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie auf die schiefe Bahn gerät. Er hatte sich immer ein schönes Leben für sie gewünscht. Doch jetzt war sie nun schon seit 8 Stunden spurlos verschwunden. Seine eigene Tochter. Er hatte sie vernachlässigt. Ihre gesamte Kindheit hatte er verpasst, weil er die ganze Zeit gearbeitet hatte. Und jetzt war sie weg. Sie war nie in der Schule angekommen und auch später nicht zu Hause aufgekreuzt.

Er wurde durch ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Jack bemerkte Martin, der vor seiner Glastür stand und den Raum betrat als Jack den Kopf hoch. Dieser senkte seinen Blick jedoch direkt wieder. Jack wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht, denn wollte jetzt nicht über seine Gefühle reden. Er wollte einfach nur seine Tochter wieder in seine Arme schließen können. „Alles ok?", fragte Martin besorgt als er die Leere in den Augen seines Chefs sah. Jack lächelte gequält: „Mir ging's nie besser!" Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Eine Zeit lang sahen sich die Beiden nur schweigend an. Martin war die ganze Situation ziemlich unangenehm. Irgendwann hielt er diese Stille nicht mehr aus und berichtete von dem, weswegen er eigentlich gekommen war: „Meyers ist weder bei seinem Bruder, noch bei seiner Mutter. Die hat ihn seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, wenn man ihrer Aussage Glauben schenken darf. Wir haben eine Suchmeldung in ganz New York und Umgebung raus gegeben." „Mmh...", Jack sprach mit gespielter Gelassenheit, denn er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, „Was ist mit seinem Bruder?" „Saß wegen Körperverletzung, Autodiebstahl und anderen Kleinigkeiten mehrere Monate im Gefängnis. Die Letzten Wochen wurden wegen guter Führung auf Bewährung ausgesetzt", fuhr Martin fort, „Sein Bewährungshelfer hat ihm einen Platz in der Army besorgt. Diente im Irak, ist allerdings wegen Handgreiflichkeiten gegen seinen Vorgesetzten wieder rausgeflogen." „Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Jack schnell. Doch Martin konnte nicht mehr antworten, da sein Handy klingelte: „Hey, ich bin's, Danny! Soeben ist Casey Meyers mit einem blutverschmierten Hemd nach Hause gekommen. Er hat keine Wunde – da fragt man sich doch, wo kommt das ganze Blut her?" „Danke Danny, bringt ihn her", sagte Martin, legte auf und wandte sich wieder Jack zu, „wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" Martin wollte Jacks Büro verlassen, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um: „Jack, bei allem Respekt, bist du dir sicher, dass Meyers was damit zu tun hat?" „Agent Fitzgerald, haben Sie eine Tochter?", fragte Jack forsch. Sofort bereute Martin überhaupt gefragt zu haben. Jack hatte ihn seitdem er in das Team gekommen war nicht mehr gesiezt.

Casey Meyers war der Bruder von Jason Meyers, dieser wieder rum hatte eine Beziehung mit Jacks Tochter Hannah geführt, die nun vermisst wurde. Martin wollte nicht, dass Jack ihn vernahm, weil er befürchtete, Jack könnte in der Situation überreagieren. Immerhin ging es um seine eigene Tochter. Casey hatte mittlerweile ein anderes Hemd an – das alte war zur Untersuchung im Labor. „Willst du uns jetzt sagen von wem das Blut stammt, oder müssen wir es erst vom Laborbericht erfahren?", fragte Danny forsch. Casey wich seinen Blicken immer wieder aus. Die Angst in seinen Augen war jedoch nicht zu übersehen. „Es ist von Jason, stimmt's?", fuhr Martin fort, „was ist passiert?" Sein Gegenüber beugte sich nach vorn und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Er wollte seine Furcht verbergen. „Jason... er... ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen!", fing er verzweifelt an zu stottern, „er kam zu mir. Er hat überall geblutet... ich wollte nur helfen!" „Was für eine Verletzung hatte er? Wie hast du ihm geholfen?", versuchte Danny mehr aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Casey erzählte weiter: „Er ist angeschossen worden... Ich sollte ihn verarzten..." „Hast du denn überhaupt irgendeine Erfahrung mit so was?", fragte Martin besorgt. „In der Army habe ich oft auf der Krankenstation ausgeholfen. Schussverletzungen waren da an der Tagesordnung... aber für Jason... ich hatte nicht das richtige Werkzeug", erklärte er bestürzt, „er bestand da drauf, dass ich ihn behandeln sollte. Sie hätten den Blick in seinen Augen sehen sollen... ich habe noch nie solch eine Leere in ihm gesehen... Ich habe die Kugel entfernt und versucht die Blutung zu unterbinden..." „Wo ist er jetzt?", wollte Martin wissen, aber Meyers hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Er behauptete, Jason wäre gegangen ohne etwas zu sagen. Er wusste nicht einmal, woher er die Schussverletzung am Arm hatte.

Jack beobachtete das Verhör hinter der Glasscheibe. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wange. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Antwort. Eine Antwort darauf, was mit seiner Tochter geschehen war. War es seine Schuld? Er wusste es nicht. Sam kam zu ihm. Sie wusste, dass es für Jack nichts Wichtigeres gab als seine Töchter. Aber sie wusste auch, er hatte nie wirklich viel Zeit mit den Beiden verbracht. Das war der Grund warum sie damals weggelaufen war. Ihre Mutter hatte sich nie für sie interessiert und sie wollte einfach nur weg. Damals war Sam 16 Jahre alt gewesen – genauso wie Hannah jetzt. Für Sam war das die simpelste Erklärung: Hannah war einfach nur abgehauen. Aber Sam wollte Jack nichts von ihrer Meinung sagen. Vielleicht lag sie auch vollkommen falsch. Sie kannte Hannah nicht einmal richtig. Sie hatte sie ab und zu gesehen, wenn Maria, Jacks Ex-Frau, mit den Zwei vorbeigeschaut hatte. Wohlmöglich war Hannah eine ganz andere Person und Sam lag mit ihrer Vermutung falsch. Sie blickte zu Jack und sah seine Tränen. Sie wollte sie wegküssen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Ihre Beziehung zu Jack gehörte der Vergangenheit an und das war jetzt wohl nicht der passende Augenblick, die alten Gefühle wieder aufzumischen. Wahrscheinlich würde dieser _passende Augenblick_ nie mehr kommen. Aber Sam hatte nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben. Sie legte ihre Hand freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht auch noch mit ihren Gefühlen konfrontieren, es war schon schwer genug für ihn mit seinen eigenen klar zu kommen.

Eine weitere Stunde war nun schon vergangen. Immer noch keine Spur von Hannah. Doch Vivian hatte eine Idee, wie man Jason aufspüren konnte. Casey sollte ihn auf seinem Handy anrufen und wenn alles gut lief konnte das FBI das Handy orten. Casey war sofort einverstanden. Es schien als hätte er Angst, seinem Bruder könnte etwas zustoßen.

„_Jason? ...was ist los, Mann?"_

„_Casey, ich pack das nicht!"_

„_Was ist passiert? Lass mich dir helfen!"_

„_Wie...? Ich hab doch schon alles verbockt!"_

„_Jason, sag mir wo du bist."_

„_Die Polizei ist hinter mir her... Es... es ist alles schief gegangen!"_

„_Wovon redest du?...hallo? ...Jason?!"_

_Doch da hatte er schon aufgelegt…_

Vivian wandte sich zu ihrem Kollegen, der am Computer auf eine große Karte starrte: „Konnten wir den Anruf zurück verfolgen?" „Nur auf einen Umkreis von 1km", antwortete dieser, „Downtown, Manhattan." „Haben Sie eine Vorstellung wo er sein könnte?", richtete sich Vivian wieder an Meyers. Casey überlegte kurz, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein...

**Würde mich riesig über Reviews freuen :)**


End file.
